Terror In Stone
by Spocky99
Summary: This is another time travel related adventure for The Doctor, Eleanor and Clara. This portrays how they all met Sherlock and John. When they reach a certain familiar place, something bad awaits them and The Doctor fights to get his closest friend back. But after all the commotion there is a great secret waiting to be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

The TARDIS door opened once again and out stepped The Doctor, his adoring companions, Eleanor and Clara, and a very excited fan-girl's 'friends'. They had stepped out into a dark green forest, buzzing with the sound of miscellaneous insects and wildlife, underneath the pale moonlit sky. "Doctor, where are we?" Eleanor asked, moving in closer to the bold character.

The Doctor squinted his eyes tightly, trying to make out anything that could be of use. "Well, we're on Earth… but I'm not sure when… There isn't really a dignified smell…"

"Low light pollution. Maybe early 20th century, just guessing," announced the tall dark man, which happened to be one of Clara's 'friends'. The shorter, more normal looking one, gazed up at his partner in crime, and sighed and attempt of a laugh. The other just looked down over his high collar and cheekbones and smiled, quite content with his observation.

"Thank you… She-" The Doctor said, trying to remember the gentleman's name, yet failing. "Sheldon!" He blurted. Pointing his hand over to him. This just makes the man give The Doctor a petty look, thinking he was wasting his time here, where he could be harpooning a pig or hunting for miscellaneous body parts to experiment on. "Ok, not that then… Uhh… Sherman!" This time the man didn't even waste his glance to such a cause. "No?... No… I know! It's Sherlock! That's the one!" The Doctor said happily, holding out his hand for a 'shake'.

"Correct. Well done, Doctor…" The man said in his signified way, turning to face The Doctor, yet refusing to interact with the common handshake. The Doctor took his hand down and placed it back snuggly into his trouser pocket.

"Sherlock, be nice in social situations." The shorter man said under his breath, leaning into Sherlock. This made Eleanor spurt out into her pathetic and embarrassing laugh. This made Clara almost hiss at her, instead she starred daggers into Eleanor's head. Eleanor covered her mouth with her hands, trying to calm the fits jolting through her body.

"Sorry… Really…. I'm so sorry!" Eleanor managed to form a sentence in-between her outbreaks. She finished with her laughter and avoided eye contact with the others, in case she broke out into laughter again.

"Is everyone finished?" Asked The Doctor, trying to take the hostile stares away from Eleanor.

"Yes." Clara answered.

"Indeed." Eleanor replied.

"Mm hmmm,"

"Uh huh,"

"Si,"

"Oui,"

"Oh yeah,"

"Yaah!"

"I'm terribly sorry, but, what the bloody hell are you two doing?" The Doctor turned to Eleanor and Clara, who were both stood, side by side, both with arms folded, staring straight into the depths of the forest.

They both turned their heads towards The Doctor at a synchronised time. "Sorry, it's just a thing we do… other than fan wars…" Clara answered, as she unfolded her arms.

"And picture wars…" Eleanor added, she smiled, thinking about it just made her happy.

"You learn something new every day." The Doctor replied, turning around and walking into the dark forest. "Come on!" He said enthusiastically, turning round to see that no one was following him. The group was quick to follow, not soon after they were gone and had submerged into darkness.

"So, John… Nice moustache," Eleanor complemented, she thought any person with a beard or a moustache were awesome, a combo of the two was even better.

"He turned to her and smiled, "thank you, I like it too." He ran his thumb and forefinger over the top of it and walked with a skip in his step, knowing someone enjoyed it as much as he did made him happy.

"I think you should grow a beard, make it a combo," Eleanor suggested looking back at John and imagining him a long, flowing beard.

"Really? I always thought his head was to square for that," Clara commented, frowning at the image.

"Excuse me?" John asked, coming to a halt, while the rest of the group carried on striding through the cold, windy and lonesome part of the forest.

"John, come on! Anything could get you out here!" Called The Doctor, turning around to check if his flock was still following him. John hesitated but was quick to catch up, after all, he knew he was only little.

The bitter wind slapped against the clan as they struggled to find any means of civilisation in the baron forest. "Hang onto your horse's people," Eleanor said they reached a familiar dirt track. "This, this right here is where I grew up!" She said grasping onto pine trees that in years to come, she would be climbing.

"What? No… it can't be!" Clara said in astonishment, she couldn't believe it, she hadn't been here since she was 5. Eleanor explained to the gang that her and her brother used to play hide and seek in between the trees that were half the size at this part of time.

"Well, obviously the trees are much smaller than they were when I was little but this is Hardwood forest!" Eleanor said looking around the forest, with a warming sensation inside of her despite the freezing wind.

"So, do you reckon you will be able to find your house, or a village or something?" Asked John, rubbing his arms to try and warm himself.

"Well, I'm not sure if my house is built yet, but me dad said that the house had been there for like 200 years so it's worth a shot," Eleanor said, feeling her northern accent getting stronger.

"Your accents getting stronger, I like it. I used to have a northern accent you know." The Doctor said smiling at Eleanor's new voice.

"Really! I would've loved to 've heard that! Oh god, it's probably 'cause am back here, it used to be much worse y' know."

"Yeah, it really was, Mr S used to always take the mick," Clara said, laughing as they reminisced.

"Ah god! I remember Mr Smoor! He was the best teacher ever!"

"Ok ladies, could you please save it until later and take us somewhere where we don't risk being turned into an ice cube?" John asked, as he stood shivering, trying to be shielded from the wind by a pine tree.

"Sorry John, right. This way guys." The cluster followed Eleanor down a twisty dirt track that went deeper and deeper into the forest.

The most of the trip they just walked in silence, especially Sherlock, he hadn't spoken since The Doctor forgot his name, but he preferred it that way as he could let his mind wander. The wind had become stronger and had started to blow in a gale force, yet the trees did not shelter it at all. "Are we there yet!?" Asked The Doctor, breaking the deep silence that existed between the group.

"Hahaha, not yet, were nearly there though." Eleanor chirped back, she was excited to 'go home' or at least see it in the past.

They left the forest and reached the top of a green field. Down the hill they could see another, smaller hill, around the bottom of it there was a circle of oak trees. They made their way down the hill and jumped over a small stream until they entered the circle of trees. This made Eleanor laugh with joy and excitement.

"Just up this hill!" She shouted, she spread her arms out wide and turned around to the group. She was smiling and laughing until she got swept of her feet. Clara burst out laughing and had to stable herself against a tree so she wouldn't fall herself. The Doctor ran over to Eleanor and picked her up, she was dazed but laughing along with Clara, even Sherlock managed to crack a smile.

"Just up this hill you say?" Asked The Doctor smiling and making sure Eleanor was stable on her feet.

"Yep!" Eleanor said brushing herself off. "Let's go!" She grabbed a hold of The Doctor's hand and dragged him up the hill as she started to run up the incline with excitement.

Soon after Clara had calmed down, she started to walk up the hill with Sherlock and John, who were both uncertain of what would follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Eleanor burst through the door, not checking if anyone was inside or living there at that part in time. She was too giddy and cold to care. She reached to flick a light switch, on a wall next to the rickety staircase, yet she found there was no switch just the empty wall. She stepped away from the wall in disappointment. "Well, there are no lights." She mentioned stepping further into the house as she was getting pushed in by the walking icicles that were her friends.

"I don't c-care as long as th-there's a bloody fire!" John burst through the group to investigate the situation. Sherlock shook his head and vanished back into the darkness behind Clara.

"Does anyone have a torch or some marvellous invention?" Eleanor asked, walking into the kitchen door. "Wait, I found a lamp!" She called while lighting an old oil lamp. It illuminated the whole kitchen revealing a stove, a table and a cupboard containing jams and other miscellaneous preservatives.

"Are you sure someone doesn't live here?" Clara asked lowering her voice to a whisper, examining the room. She noticed a neatly laid plate with a thin slice of meat and a couple of potatoes, untouched.

"I think so…" Eleanor replied, staring at the untouched plate of food. "If there is, then they _must_ be in bed." She said pointing towards the ceiling, where in the future her brother would be resting.

"Let's go and _investigate_," Clara said, holding back her fan girl scream, Eleanor shook her head with a smile on her face, yet Sherlock looked excited to hear the word.

A look of satisfaction crossed his face. "Lead the way," Sherlock said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Ok, as long as you guys are quiet mkay?"

"Of course." Sherlock replied in an unconvincing tone. Eleanor hesitated but led the group out of the room. The Doctor joined her by her side.

"You do realise that it's not normal to see everything in the same place as if a person just disappeared into thin air, don't you?" Eleanor whispered into his ear while they climbed the stairs.

"Yes, yes I do." He whispered back.

"And you're just calm with this are you?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"… Ok…" Eleanor said frowning handing the lantern to him. "Right, guys be as quiet as possible," They reached the top of the stairs and crept alone the corridor. Eleanor placed her hands on one of the bedroom doors and slowly pushed it open, it creaked. Loudly. She shut her eyes tightly and let The Doctor and Sherlock walk in first.

"There's nobody in here either." The Doctor said curiously looking around the room and back to Eleanor who was still glued to the door. Clara was picking up different perfume bottles and jars from the top of a mirrored dresser and placing them back in the exact place. Meanwhile John was examining the roof and windows for any sign of draft. The bed was perfectly made yet had some sign that someone had been sitting on top of it.

"This room belonged to a teenage girl. She didn't go to school; she knew how to read…" Sherlock paused as he picked up a folded piece of paper, he scanned it quickly before he carried on, "and she was supposed to be having an arranged marriage to… Thomas Morrison." He added, while folding the paper and placing it back onto the chest of drawers he had picked it up from.

"She could have run away for some reason… Maybe she didn't want to marry this Morrison guy," Eleanor suggested, leaving the door and moving into the room.

"No… She couldn't have, she was very small and very weak, and she wouldn't survive." Sherlock said while he examined the girl's bed, it was three quarters the size of any normal one and there were a few scabs among the sheets.

John joined Sherlock's side and examined the scabs. "Small pox…" John said with a worried look. He turned to The Doctor.

"Don't worry, we're immune." He reassured the group while he was drawn to look outside the room and into the corridor.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Eleanor whispered, as she moved closer back to him. The whole group had frozen in there steps.

"There's something here." He said, holding his stare in the corridor. "Stay in here. No if's, no but's stay in here."

"You can't go on your own!" Eleanor protested, grabbing hold of his arm before he could leave.

"And I can't risk your lives," He answered back looking into Eleanor's eyes, he saw her frustration.

"Yeah, and we can't risk you," she snapped back at him. She waited for a reply from The Doctor but there was none, she only saw his eyes widen and his body tense.

"Eleanor, don't move a muscle." He said softly but strongly.

"Why? What's wrong?!" Eleanor asked, wishing that she could move to see what was happening.

Clara and John had walked over to examine the situation. Their faces dropped, but remembered that Eleanor could still see them both; they managed to try and seem less frightened. "It's- it's n-nothing ju-just a big… Spider," answered Clara, trying to sound truthful.

"Oh my god that's a big spider- Isn't it Sherlock?" John asked, telepathically agreeing with Clara.

Sherlock gave John a questioned look, he knew it wasn't a spider, why would they tell her it was a spider? John raised his eyebrows frustrated at Sherlock, "Uhm, yeah huge." Sherlock replied.

"AGH! Get it off!" Eleanor cried, she hated the little pests and done all she could not to run away from the scene.

"Oh this isn't moving anywhere…" Said The Doctor, examining the specimen.

"Ew! Why?" Eleanor asked, disgusted at The Doctor's statement.

"Because! Just- You can't move!" Clara snapped at Eleanor, scarred to even look at the hideous creature.

Eleanor was sick of not looking and she didn't believe the theory about the spider anymore, Clara was too casual for a spider, she would have been on the opposite side of the room. Eleanor turned her head to face the new horror.

"HOLY TARDIS OF GALLEFRAYN!" She shrieked at the jagged teethed angel that stood a centimetre from her shaking body.

"ELEANOR! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TURN AROUND!" The Doctor shouted at her, he lifted his eyes from the statue for a single second and his best friend disappeared right in front of him.

"Doctor!?" She cried as she saw his face be engulfed into darkness.

"El!" The Doctor shouted, trying to grab a hold of her hand, instead he just fell onto the bare wall that was opposite him. He rested his hands and his forehead onto the warmth of the wall where Eleanor had just been leaning on.

Clara, John and Sherlock were silent as they watched The Doctor drown in sorrow.


End file.
